<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cycle by Lionheart1331</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886072">The Cycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart1331/pseuds/Lionheart1331'>Lionheart1331</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart1331/pseuds/Lionheart1331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate Fest quick fic. Fate is a Ron-centric fanfiction that can be found on fanfiction.net. </p><p>Ron and The Entity have gone through many cycles, none of them successful</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fate Fan Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/771933">Fate</a> by TheTrueSpartan.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronald Weasley’s eighth birthday was always a troublesome day. It was the day when his life as a normal child ended. It was the day his life as The Champion of Fate began. It also came with a rather massive headache, and sometimes visions. Ron always considered the headache the worse of it, at the time at least. The Star of Madness was still inexperienced in the subtleties of manipulating a human child. He would dream of death and wake up screaming. He would dream of victories and quickly come to forget them. The latter dreams were just that, dreams. He quickly learned to differentiate the two.<br/>
Ron went to Hogwarts at eleven despite the misgivings of his mother. She had worried that he would wake up screaming in the dorms or his mental state would further deteriorate from the nightmares which plagued him. He was sorted into Gryffindor, for the sorting hat saw his determination and named it bravery. He was a poor student, too frantic and easily scared to study well. He would jump at unexpected noises and generally didn’t get along with any of the other students. This poor schoolwork costed him, as on Halloween a troll that was loose in the halls killed him and his closest friend, Harry Potter.<br/>
Ronald Weasley’s eighth birthday was always a troublesome day. It was the day when his life as a normal child ended. It was the day his life as The Champion of Fate began. It also came with a rather massive headache, and sometimes visions. Ron always considered the headache the worse of it, at the time at least. The Star of Madness had realized how fragile the boy’s mind was by now, but that was hardly a problem. After a few attempts, he had realized how hopeless Ron’s cause truly was. Perhaps, an insane boy would stand a better chance?<br/>
Ron went to Hogwarts at eleven and he was mad. The hat had no idea what to do with the boy but could hardly refuse to sort. In the end, Ravenclaw seemed the best fit. Ronald flourished in that environment. He had no real friends and spent altogether too much time in the library, and then later in the Room of Requirement, as the entity showed it to him only a month into his first year. The other first years were shaken by Hermione Granger’s death on Halloween, but Ron hardly even noticed. The Entity was quite sure that this time The Champion would succeed, and he would finally be free from the vile prison of the child’s psyche.<br/>
Ronald Weasley died at the age of 13. His parents had refused him Hogsmeade privileges as punishment for him screaming at his younger sister over a trivial issue. They had both been shocked by the outburst. They agreed that he needed to be shown that such behavior was not acceptable. Ron hardly cared for such treatment and snuck out into Hogsmeade himself. The Disillusionment charm was not effective on dementors.<br/>
Ronald Weasley’s eighth birthday was always a troublesome day. It was the day when his life as a normal child ended. It was the day his life as The Champion of Fate began. It also came with a rather massive headache, and sometimes visions. Ron always considered the headache the worse of it, at the time at least.  The Entity had decided that humans were altogether too useless of a species to be worth guiding as closely as he had previously. Ron’s headaches had eventually faded and he got to have a normal childhood filled with love at the Burrow. He grew into a much more friendly 11-year-old than previous iterations had.<br/>
Ron went to Hogwarts at eleven and he was just so excited. He had heard all sorts of stories from his brothers and parents about the magical school and he could not wait to experience it himself. He would admit to some trepidation about the sorting ceremony, he doubted his ability to wrestle a troll, but he was at least  70% certain that Fred and George had been joking about that anyway. They did so love to prank Ron.<br/>
The Entity watched with some frustration as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and became fast friends with Harry Potter. He was enraged when this completely average, normal Ron managed to knock the troll unconscious on Halloween. How was this Ron better than the one he had formed several tries ago?<br/>
It was a question he would continue to ask as Ron and Harry went from adventure to adventure. Experiencing a draconic heist, a trip to the forbidden forest, and a confrontation with the Lord of Serpents as 11-year-olds. Their friend Hermione Granger would have to push the two to study, the Entity frequently felt enraged at the laziness of The Champion, but they both passed easily regardless.<br/>
The entity felt enraged by many things about this cycle.<br/>
When Ron was fourteen, his friendship with Harry went through a rocky patch. The Entity derived entirely too much enjoyment from what was effectively teen drama. Ron’s life had hardly been stress-free to this point but watching the boy suffer always brought “a smile to his face.” Somehow, this disagreement was glossed over without any lingering hard feelings. The two boys were rather sickeningly willing to put aside any obstacles to their friendship. Humans, The Entity decided, were too loving. It was something he would enjoy tearing apart when the time finally came.<br/>
The Entity drifted through this cycle. Wondering how Harry, Hermione, and Ron managed to pull victory from the jaws of defeat so many times. It was almost as if Fate was tormenting him. The Champion seemed quite capable of victory on his own.<br/>
Harry Potter died when he was 17. The Entity had been brooding for an extended period of time and didn’t notice when Ron left his friend’s under the influence of a Horcrux. He didn’t notice that the boy was living with his older brother and trying to figure out how to get back to his friends. Harry Potter drowned alone in a freezing pond. The Entity knew that if he had survived that trial. If his friend had returned to him in his time of need, the cycle would’ve been a success.<br/>
Ronald Weasley’s eighth birthday was always a troublesome day. It was the day when his life as a normal child ended. It was the day his life as The Champion of Fate began. It also came with a rather massive headache, and sometimes visions. Ron always considered the headache the worse of it, at the time at least. The Entity was not about to suffer another timeline of inaction. It was simply unthinkable that Ron could perform better without his interference. He would not allow Fate to taunt him in such a way. He had spent several years planning, he had known the previous timeline was doomed to fail without him and worked to put these plans in motion. There were still so many ways to torment The Champion he had not yet tried.<br/>
Ron went to Hogwarts at eleven and he was determined. There were several things he knew that he couldn’t explain, visions and conversations that should’ve been impossible. Ron had seen the future, and he would stop at nothing to prevent it from coming to pass. So much blood. So much death. It would be prevented.<br/>
Ron was sorted into Hufflepuff for his dedication to hard work and his loyalty to friends and family. The Entity had used images of dead siblings frequently in his dreams, but not frequently enough to push him over the edge. Ron had advantages over many of the other students because of how he had worked ahead, and he did not stop. He worked tirelessly to grow stronger. He used the Room of Requirement to search for forbidden magic, it was amazing how many students had smuggled shady texts into the school and needed to get rid of them fast. He quickly proved himself at the top of his class and was only too happy to share his knowledge with his friends.<br/>
Ron’s friends included several Ravenclaws, who saw his hard work and considered him a kindred spirit in the realm of passion for learning. He was also friends with Hermione Granger, they started dating in their fourth year amidst the excitement of the Triwizard Tournament. One person he never really befriended, to the frustration of The Entity, was Harry Potter.<br/>
Harry Potter in this cycle was an anomaly. Previously he had always been a friend of Hermione, Ron, and occasionally Neville Longbottom. With Harry rather hesitant to spend time with the rather intense, hard-working duo of Hermione and Ron, it stood to reason that he would befriend Neville. Sadly, both of the boys were rather shy and their paths never really crossed. Instead, Harry befriended some of the second-year boys who were happy to accept the Boy-Who-Lived into their circle. If his friendships with Hermione and Ron were a good influence on Harry, it was quite certain that the second years were anything but.<br/>
Harry did not go after the Philosopher’s Stone in his first year, he instead spent the evening talking Quidditch with his friends and Katie Bell, who was quickly becoming his closest friend. The Dark Lord escaped with the stone, only to find it had been a decoy. Harry did not make any attempts to figure out the Chamber of Secrets. Ron and a not-petrified Hermione succeeded in his stead. Hermione Granger pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat was hardly a surprise. Her use of a levitation charm to send it flying into the roof of the basilisk’s mouth was a significantly better plan than Harry Potter’s suicidal method. Maybe it was better this way, The Entity thought.<br/>
The different influences in Harry’s life led to him becoming well acquainted with his fame, Gilderoy Lockhart caused the worst of this. And by the end of his third year, he had learned to enjoy his celebrity a good deal. Why should he turn down people who wanted to be around the Boy-Who-Lived? It was much better than the enmity between him and his family.<br/>
In Harry’s fourth year things came to a head with the Triwizard Tournament. There were attempts to defame him for entering his name but the would-be bullies found his attitude of, “shame you aren’t good enough at magic to do it yourself” to be incredibly off-putting. After the first task rumors ran wild of the Head Girl being caught giving Harry a celebratory blowjob after his incredibly flying performance. These rumors were made significantly worse by her presence on his arm at the Yule Ball. Rita Skeeter ran an article about how the older girl had stolen Harry from Katie Bell and the students loved the drama.<br/>
Harry Potter died when he was fourteen. At Voldemort’s hand, in the graveyard of Little Hangleton.<br/>
Ronald Weasley’s eighth birthday was always a troublesome day. It was the day when his life as a normal child ended. It was the day his life as The Champion of Fate began. It also came with a rather massive headache, and sometimes visions. Ron always considered the headache the worse of it, at the time at least. The Entity was fucking pissed off at Fate. So what if Harry Potter had died? Ron and Hermione were probably better off without him anyway. Time to try something a bit crueler. He had some anger to release, and Fate was sadly not someone he could take it out on.<br/>
Ron went to Hogwarts at eleven thinking of the world outside Hogwarts. He had so many plans and so little time. He was vaguely aware of the future, and the opportunities it would bring. Ron, you see, had not seen visions of a great war on the horizon. Instead, Ron had been shown the success he could have, how he would grow wealthy and powerful. All he had to do was leave his family behind. Ron Weasley was sorted into Slytherin, where else would someone with his ambitions go?<br/>
Harry had been surprisingly successful with Hermione and Neville at his side. The lack of Ron didn’t seem to be too much of an issue, which The Entity appreciated. The disgusting purity of those friendships was simply too much for him to handle. Ron thrived in Slytherin, near the top of the class in every subject, making friends and connections that would be important for his future. He made a good amount of money through selling rare gems he found in the Room of Requirement and had the Goblins invest in some particular stocks he had foreseen would rise.<br/>
This plan was a good one for a hopeful young businessman or something similar. Sadly, Ron’s entire life was ripped out from under him when the Dark Lord Voldemort returned. He was 16 at the time, for whatever reason it had taken longer than previous cycles. The Entity laughed as Ron raged at the unfairness of the world. The Entity did nothing as Ron decided to take the Lord of Serpent’s mark. He found the whole thing incredibly amusing, humans were so incredibly easy to mold once you had a little practice.<br/>
When The Entity revealed himself to a 17-year-old Ron, he demanded that Ron strike out against the Lord of Serpents or be killed. Ron had been hesitant, but the selfish nature The Entity had cultivated paid off and Ron betrayed his lord just as he had betrayed his family.<br/>
Sadly, the Horcruxes had not all been destroyed and the cycle ended in failure. The Entity couldn’t remember enjoying any cycle quite so much in the past though. He would have to try something similar in the future.<br/>
And so Ron Weasley’s story ended.<br/>
And so Ron Weasley’s story began.<br/>
The cycle, it seemed, would never end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>